the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Nightmare Ends Conclusion
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following The Nightmare Ends Conclusion 28 Comments Miss-Dreamerkat Miss-Dreamerkat @DreamerArtist 3 years ago Nex is gone. She was back to the way she was in Dreamer before Dreamer was injected with the formula. The news of what happened in the library spread slowly but it did. Dreamer after a few days had finally started to leave her room again and walking around the society. However, she was not her usual self she needed help, mentally. So that's why she was trying to find someone, Lewis maybe and someone else. It didn't hurt to have multiple peoples advice. Recommend 4 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago Jekyll1886 Dreamer needs ya 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago • edited Lewis was taking tea in the library, doing some further research on runes and their meanings. He'd drawn the binding rune used for the Rose of Repression shortly after seeing it. By comparing it with other runes, he believed he'd finally figured out its components. On a piece of paper, he wrote down Thurisaz (for the thorns), Isa (for the vines) and--hardest to spot due to its partially hidden nature--Hagalaz where the two overlapped to form a stylized rose-mark. It was a rose of limitation, pain, and the threat of chaos. A Rose of Repression indeed. 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago Dreamer walked in to the library and stopped seeing the rose and steppes back fear on her face. In her hands a spear and chakram appeared as if to defend herself. "w-why did you? What are you doing?" She asked eyes wide. 2 •Share › − Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago • edited "Ah!" he said, surprised. He followed Dreamer's gaze. Her reaction made sense, given her recent history with the accursed symbol. "Sorry, Dreamer," he apologized, crumpling the paper so she wouldn't have to see the hateful sigil. "But not to worry; it's inert," he reassured her. "I've no gift for magic, nor would I empower such a thing if I did. I was simply trying to figure out which types of energies were involved, metaphysically speaking." He regarded her with a look of sympathy. "How are you, by the by?" •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago • edited Dreamer drew in a breath and the weapons faded. "not well" she hand realized she summoned the weapons and felt the pain in her heart when she did. It was like a stab wound. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago "That's to be expected, I suppose," he acknowledged. "Still, that can't make it any easier." He looked from Dreamer to the empty chair nearby, as if suggesting she was welcome to take a seat if she wished. 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago • edited Dreamer took his offer sitting down and staring at him from her spot. Her eyes had bags under them and she looked like she did in nightmare when she was in prison. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago • edited "I know it isn't the same as having her here, able to sit beside us," he said, "but if it's any small consolation, know that Nex does live on in you. Any aspect of her that you admire or wish to draw upon is there, inside you. As long as you draw breath, she'll never be truly gone." •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago • edited Dreamer nodded. "I know" she looked down, that thought she knew well but it still didn't take the pain away. "the thought looses it's comfort after all we've been through. All those memories and know she's gone. I'll never see her again" dreamer looked down. "I know she is inside me but not as her. She is what she was before, nothing but parts of me. Only her memory remains" 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago "I understand," he said. After all she'd been through, she'd missed her shot at the kind of integration he'd wanted for her. She'd been shunted back to square one when the spell'd worn off, with the added complication of loads of memories of both being and interacting with a person who was no longer there in the way she once had been. It had to feel unfulfilling. It had to leave one cold. There was very little for it. All one could hope for was to grieve and remember and, in time, move on with life. "Dreamer," he asked, "why don't we hold a memorial service? To...remember her. To celebrate all she was. A proper send-off for one who gave it her all." 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago "i-I agree" dreamer said standing and summoning one of nex's chakrams. "we need to do it" 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago • edited "Select the things you'd like, then: Flowers, refreshments, where you'd like to hold it and when. Let's get the word out amongst the lodgers, her friends and co-workers--anyone who cares to attend--and invite them to come speak and reminisce." •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago "none of that. I know what she would want."dreamer said. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago "Very good." He smiled. Nex never was a conformist. "Do that, then." •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago "she would want to be remembered like a warrior" dreamer said. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago "What do you have in mind?" •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago Dreamer smiled. "to be remembered through a battle" 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago "Interesting..." he said, slightly pursed lips giving way to a spreading grin. "And who, pray tell, will be fighting?" •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago "whoever is willing" dreamer said. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago He nodded. "I can think of no better tribute. Let me know if you're in need of an adjudicator or referee." •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago "I won't need that." Dreamer said smiling as she stood up. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago "As you will, then," Weir acknowledged, picking up one of the books again. He leaned back and crossed one leg across the other. "I'll make sure to wear purple." Purple, the Victorian color of loss and remembrance, not the black of hard grief. After all, he'd only known Nex briefly, and she wasn't entirely dead. He assumed Dreamer and any others would wear whatever they thought appropriate--if they were even aware of this realm's mourning traditions. •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago Dreamer left to get everything ready. "Excellent!" She called as she left and she went to her room and started to write. 1 •Share › Avatar Silverliné Carew Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago ( This conversation has such a double meaning right now ;m; ) 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Silverliné Carew • 3 years ago (Yes it does) 1 •Share › Avatar Silverliné Carew • 3 years ago • edited ( Moar internal monologue! whoo! Beams of pale sunlight filter through gray clouds and large chapel windows. On the quiet empty side of the library, a girl slowly paces through the room- glancing absentmindedly at the massive shelves of books. Stories she may have enjoyed a lifetime ago, but no longer maintained the ability to read. Her attention span had dwindled to nothing, her patience with it. She's much too tired for books now. Instead, the maid finds herself gazing out at the nature before her, providing the perfect backdrop for her exhaustive train of thought. The clouds are breaking up, but more are on their way. She half hoped they'd bring snow this time. Of course she'd heard the news. She didn't know this "Nex" by name, but as more and more people put a face to the name, it dawned on her. This was the bully. "Happy now?" "Loads, thank you." Now that she knew the story, she felt not joy or triumph, but unadulterated guilt. Harsh words left unspoken, but seen. Felt. Smelled "You're the bully now. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree." "I'm sorry.". ) see more 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Silverliné Carew • 3 years ago • edited Dreamer entered the library and she saw her standing there. 'Someone's here' she thought and so she was turning to leave when the floor beneath her creaked letting her presence be known. She cursed herself mentally and turning. 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago • edited Days of planning had lead to this. Dreamer had sent invites for anyone who wanted to observe the right in memory of Nex Hyde. She stood there smiling as her opponent stood in front of her. This was Nex's best friend a man named Xever. He was a well built guy with graying red hair, glasses and wearing a suit. it was a suit that was purple was gray. Dreamer had changed in to a purple shawl over her usual dress. •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy